boondocksfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Gangstalicious
"The Story of Gangstalicious" is the sixth episode of the Adult Swim animated television series The Boondocks. It originally aired on December 11, 2005. The story was continued in Part 2, an episode in season 2. Riley visits his favorite rapper Gangstalicious, after he is shot and hospitalized in Woodcrest. Cast *Regina King as Riley *Mos Def as Gangstalicious *Regina King as Huey *John Witherspoon as Granddad/Robert *Gary Anthony Williams as Uncle Ruckus *Jill Talley as Receptionist *Kevin Michael Richardson as Lincoln Plot The episode begins with a notice. Riley's favorite rapper, Gangstalicious, is shot (again) while performing a concert in Woodcrest. Gangstalicious is singing his new song "I Got Shot", when three men suddenly rush the stage and shoot him. Because everybody initially believed this to be a part of the act, 45 minutes pass until an ambulance is finally called. A self-proclaimed "street soldier", Riley makes it his mission to get to the hospital to help Gangstalicious by any means necessary. After feigning accidents and injury fail, Riley tries drinking orange juice straight from the carton — an action Granddad Freeman utterly detests. As punishment, Robert makes Riley ride his bike to the store to buy some orange juice, but specifically threatens him against going to the hospital. Regardless, Riley heads straight for the hospital and meets Gangstalicious, who is bedridden. Gangstalicious becomes severely anxious when Riley informs him that no officers or security guards are protecting his room. Upon double checking, Riley discovers three men asking about Gangstalicious at the hospital's front desk. The three men see the gang sneaking around and try to talk to Riley, but the gang is able to flee back to Gangstalicious' room. The two escape and steal a car, but not before a close call with the three armed men whose poor aim allows a successful getaway. A chase ensues. Riley and Gangstalicious are caught when they run into a line of cars stopped at a red light on a one-way street. They are put into the trunk of the captors' car and driven away. While in the trunk, Gangstalicious tells them that when he was his age his favorite rapper was Ice Cube, to which Riley replies, "That guy who makes family movies? He was a gangsta rapper?" They are finally taken to a remote location, where Gangstalicious is stripped, bound, and blindfolded, in preparation for what appears to be a brutal gangland murder. However, the leader of the three men, Lincoln, approaches Gangstalicious and suddenly proclaims his love for him, kissing him passionately on the lips. "We could have had a life together, man!" he exclaimed. The three men then back up and open fire, emptying their magazines in his direction. However, every single one of the shots misses Gangstalicious, who then scurries away. Riley faints and later walks home, only to arrive to an irate Robert, who isn't interested in Riley's "made up" story. Trivia *When Lincoln unblindfolds Gangstalicious, proclaims his love and lays a kiss on his lips, the background music is the tenor-baritone duet "Au Fond du Temple Saint" from Georges Bizet's The Pearl Fishers. *Gangstalicious, while talking to Riley in his hospital room, quotes Jules Winnfield from the movie Pulp Fiction. The climactic scene in which all three guys empty their guns shooting at a blindfolded Gangstalicious but miss every shot is a reenactment of the gunfight Jules was talking about in the quote. This is one of many references to Pulp Fiction in The Boondocks. *The scene in which Eat Dirt gets hit by a chair is first referenced in an earlier episode, "Granddad's Fight", where Riley theorizes (and proves) that a chair throw, even one that doesn't hit anyone, will incite a riot. *This episode contains the third time someone (in this episode Riley) has continued to use the Tropicana quote *There are references to a couple of "Eddie Murphy"'s comedy bits. The first one is when Riley is watching the news there is a guy Huey refers to as "Black Eye-Witness Man". This was a bit on Eddie Murphy's comedy CD "Eddie Murphy's Greatest Comedy Hits" where he talks about a guy that witness a man getting hit by a car. They both start the same way. And the second one is when Riley is attempting to throw himself down the stairs so that Granddad can take him to the hospital. As he is rolling down the stairs his shoe flies off and Riley says "my shoe". This is in reference to a bit in "Eddie Murphy Delirious" when he describing his Aunt Bunny falling down the stairs. *Gangstalicious's genitals are still blurred on the uncut version. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Gangstalicious Category:Episodes with Riley Freeman Category:Episodes with Huey Freeman Category:Episodes with Robert Freeman Category:Episodes with Uncle Ruckus